


Tension

by rccrpntr



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Gangster, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Suicide mentions, and a mean Rick, keeping this a oneshot for now, not sure if it needs additional chapters, soft sincere Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rccrpntr/pseuds/rccrpntr
Summary: Your family gambled just a little too much with their finances, and crossed none other than Miami Rick himself. The only way to pay for their debt is to sell you. Of course you oblige, seeking to save them over yourself. Three months in and you find yourself completely used and over it, ready to cry in front of complete strangers at a bar until a charming young Rick sits down next to you. His eyes charm you and his smile is gentle and calming, and before you know it you two are chatting up a storm and stirring up some sexual tension. Miami Rick doesn't approve.Anon ask prompt for reader self insert "-clears throat - can we get some sexual tension with Miami and surgeon rick?





	Tension

Miami Rick chewed his toothpick with a smirk plastered across his face, showing you off as his latest accessory. The old farts around you ogled, their eyes particularly lingering over the expanse of your open back dress. You could practically feel their nasty breath fan over your skin, a mixture of foulness and liquor that made your stomach swirl. Miami Rick laughed at your inconvenience, as he liked to dub it, leading you to a crowd of other Rich Ricks who soiled their hands with the council which had learned Miami Rick was heavily involved with. The curve of your hips swayed spasmodically and your sparkling dress trailed behind you and your too tall heels, occasionally catching and almost tripping you. Just walking had become a choir, needed to get used to these kinds of things, for your family's sake. Fancy you must become you supposed. Luckily for you, Miami Rick came with luxury but most importantly high quality booze, something you two could actually agree on. A lovely numbing agent. As his fellow peers gathered near him, he gently nudges you away, smiling all the brighter as they complimented his last big bust on the Morty-Uprisings. How heroic you thought, irritated and over this shit all ready.

You eye the bar but halt in your tracks and change your mind seeing the too many eyes over you smiling from ear to ear. Probably interested in some "accidental" brushes of their bony fingers against the curve of your ass or cornering into some dispatched closet before one of the guards happened by to save you...You learned the hard way what parting too far from Miami Rick could do to you. He was a symbol of power, and so long as you stood relatively near him you had some level of protection. You hated these parties, felt like you were swimming in a tank full of sharks. You needed some sense of security in that moment, and suddenly gripped onto Rick's shoulder. As he chatted among them concerning the discrepancies with the drug cartel, he shoved you off, eyeing you like some deranged animal. His peers quite, a tension rising between you and Miami Rick. You plead with your eyes, not here I'll take your punishment later... Rick sighs with a disgruntled look about his face and leans over, "Fuck off." he warns in a harsh whisper, "Just wait till we get home." Rick pushed you off again, muttering something about ripping your nails off should you disappoint him again.

Well, you aimed to please. There's an apparent slack in your shoulders, a heaviness that weighs deep in your gut as you walk away, hearing him laugh as one of them congratulated him on his finest romp of the month. As you walk on, another catch of your heel with the too long fabric of your dress forces you to tumble over to the bar. Slapping your hand with mere seconds away from fully falling on the floor, you lift yourself up onto the bar stool, praying no one saw that, especially Miami. Some of the Ricks surrounding you reared their heads back in that distinct laughter, spitting all over themselves at your displeasure. F,ace flushed you cross your arm and try to avoid eye contact for the rest of the night. You look down where your hand landed and notice the table top of the bar was sealed in a golden overlay. The clear and pristine glass glittered, the casino lights bouncing and reflecting onto your skin. The constant flashing lights and clanks of the handle slot machines lulled you back into your thoughts, nice background noise to drone out the Ricks surrounding you.

“Vodka cranberry.” The bartender gave you a once over and he obliged you, his smile very unsettling. God, was everyone here out to eat you? You sighed. Becoming the next "romp" of Miami gave you leeway into a lot of things…but for the hefty price of your freedom. Your family owed him money, and lots of it. So here you are, three months in and on the brink of yet another mental breakdown. He loathed your weakness and thrived in it, using your own words against you.

_If you loved your family so much, how is letting me rip you open a fucking problem baby?_

The bartender snapped you back to attention as he pushed the cold glass into your hand, letting his fingers linger a bit too long before finally letting go. Swirling ruby drink, you breathed and gave a long exhale before taking a sip. Always expected to sit happily by the side of Miami, pretending your wants are his. Watching executions, immigrant Mortys and Ricks alike sold as slaves in the black market, Mortys serving as cannon fodder. Since the day he collected you, he’d been stuffing you full of drugs, liquor, and of course his cock. Hell, you were only just now coming down from the high of last night;s party, though your early fall could say otherwise. Your nose was chapped along the insides of your nostrils from coke, and the insides of your arms were riddled with track marks. You had to keep up with him, being vulnerable was his favorite look on you as he put it one day. You can feel his eyes burning into you and look over your shoulder to find him staring, rolling that stupid fucking tooth pick between his teeth. Always making sure you served his reputation well. He nods in approval, and returns his focus back to the business men, leaving you be. 

A waiter passed by your Miami, and he took the opportunity to spit the soggy tooth pick onto the tray. It splattered on the tray in a green slime and not a second later he reached into his suit pocket for another one. Gross, and he’s worried you’ll “disgrace” him. Comical. But you guessed everyone had their quirks. One drink turned into two, then five. Maybe six, you lost count and could care less as you sheepishly smiled into the emptied glass. Scanning the crowds in search of Miami's current position, you find him still talking but with a new woman latched around him. His eyes trailed over her breasts, which she made sure to press up against his chest as she batted her lashes. He grins, and pivots a hand into her dress, roughly fondling her as she giggles. Watching Miami practically drool over her pricked at your nerves. Yeah, you certainly weren’t important in hindsight, but the least he could do is pretend for you as you’d been doing for him. Stupid you think to yourself. Of course he’d never care, he's a Rick. You never imagined this would be your life. The urge to scream was strong as you gripped the edge of the bar table, your pleasant mood turning so bitter. Were you actually jealous? He must've sense it and of course use that to his advantage. This must be some stupid Stockholm thing, that's the only explanation you can think of. He'd been making careful inferences to your behavior, testing to see if you dared to defy him and making you want to please him. Sinking yet another hook into you for later use.

_I'm so tired._

Tears swelled in your eyes, and before that terrible crack of a sob came tumbling out, someone sat next to you. His after shave cut through the muggy casino air. A large hand gestured for you to shake as he hummed bemusedly to himself. His suit was finely tailored, complete with white pinstripes and slicked back hair. “Hey, I’m Dr. Sanchez.” he said, suggestively rolling a tongue over his lips as he looked you up and over. He was young, much younger than your Rick and confident in his regard. You smile, and find yourself clenching your thighs together as he awaits your hand. His deep voice stirred something in you, and that was dangerous especially since you belonged to someone else. Your family is on the line you remind yourself and reach to shake his hand. Just remain neutral.

You scooted your empty glass from you. and nervously laugh before finally taking his hand. “Dr... Sanchez?” You tested, unsure if you were even allowed to utter another Rick's name. He chuckled, “Yes? Hasn’t your Rick talked to you about the multiverse? The infinite versions of us Ricks? Of everything? What a shame, I certainly don’t take you for an average broad. Didn't you see I don't know the hundreds of copies of himself around? Damn, I guess I'll have what she's having." He jokes, teasing you. " I’m from dimension T-76.. ” His smile is dazzling and he notices your hesitation as he pulls back his hand, nervously running it through his hair, "Sorry, my humor can come off a bit cruel, I hope I didn't offend you Ms...?", luring you in too easy for your liking.

“Uh…I'm [y/n]. No, you're fine. After all, teasing naturally comes when hanging around Ricks." You laughed softly and returned his ever endearing smile. His gaze becomes heated and it made your stomach squeeze and pull at your groin. Fuck. “Just here on business with your Rick. Got some men of his to patch up, I don’t believe we’ve met, but I’ve heard about you. I’m the…” He waves his hand around laughing a little, there's even a faint blush across his cheeks,“ ‘Mafia Medic’ as they call me. Enchanting, right?” Dr. Sanchez chuckled, his hot breath wafting over your face. Your hot blush crept from your cheeks to your ears, and you couldn’t help feeling exposed to him. You squeezed your thighs together again as subtly as you could, your eyes flicker back up to his and there's an ever-present hunger in them. Fuck he knew, of course he knew, he’s another Rick for Christ's sake. You’re too fucking drunk for this. A burst of thoughts flood into your head. When was the last time your Rick actually talked to you? Mostly when he fucked your face while talking trades with his business partners over the phone. Sometimes in person. You visibly cringed and returned to your polite demeanor. The new Rick looked confused, but relaxed when you returned his smile again. You want to lead him away to the bathroom, to spite your Rick by fucking a Rick much closer to your age. Your thoughts are wild in drunken anger, and you almost ask him if there's a back alley somewhere. But you don't.

Ever slowly, Dr. Sanchez slid his hand up your leg, letting linger as he brushes the pads of his fingers along exposed skin. His calloused thumb brushed over the peek of your flesh, threatening close to your panties, until he pulls away to let it rest on your knee. He's testing you, seeing if you'll grab the treat he's dangling. What a tease. You frowned, your Rick surely wouldn’t like this, and suddenly fantasy crashed back down into reality. Dr. Sanchez noticed your swift change in demeanor, and tried to lighten the mood. “Hey, don’t get all mopey with me. I get it, afraid of needles right?” encouraging you to participate in the joke. You blinked and nodded, “Used to be when I was younger. I think that fear is gone now…for the most part.” He snorted and shook his head, “Man you must be so brave, I oughta’ bring you in for a check up. You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk sweetheart?” His expression turned sly, like a fox, and before you could answer Miami Rick was at your side. Making sure his dominance was clear as he slid a hand down your side, roughly slapping the other Rick's hand away. Ashamed, you kept your eyes fixated on the slot machines behind Dr. Sanchez. Trying to see past the lingering eyes, the snickers, removing yourself once more from reality. “Back off asshat, merchandise here is worth ten of you. Probably more. Look,don’t touch, fuckface. What the fuck am I paying for? That's a warning.” The Docto clicked his tongue in disapproval. "What you not into sharing?" Your Rick growled, he really hates his type….but you were enamored with him, and they knew. Oh they both fucking knew for sure, they’re Ricks after all.

Miami Rick tugged at your your waist roughly, bunching up the fabric in the grip of his hand. “Our meeting isn’t until tomorrow. I suggest you enjoy the casino. In fact, I insist-” he shoves one of the random girls who’d been strapped over him to the doctor. She giggles and rubs an open hand over his chest. “My treat…” He spat. Dr. Sanchez seemed unaffected by his harsh demeanor and took it in stride, “You sure? I mean you did leave her here,” he gestured towards you ,“…didn’t seem very interested till now. When I made her laugh, right? I wonder if you ever have… Probably because you were born without a funny bone. We can get you a donor and have it transplanted. Fix you up in a jippy.” You held back a snort, and bit your bottom lip. Cheesy humor was the best humor, which was well below your Rick’s standard. He spit his toothpick in the doctor’s face and swiftly pulled you away. “You're really pushing it, if it wasn't for your fucking knowledge in dimensional warp injuries and alien anatomy...I'd have you skinned." The Doctor Rick’s smile wavered momentarily, but resumes as he waved you goodbye. “Until next time, sweetheart.” Miami Rick groaned and mocked him, “C’mon, _sweetheart_.”

It sounded gross in comparison. Rick was practically shoving you into the limo. Looks like he’s bringing his a-game tonight. Never one to be outshone by another man, and to make matters worst it was another version of himself. Yeah, no sleep tonight. He’ll fuck you raw till morning, and the thought off his lips on you made you cringe. For a fleeting moment, you wished you were going home with the doctor tonight. But playing fantasy was dangerous, and you let it die. You asked Rick about other dimensions and different Ricks, wondering if there were different yous out there too. But before you could get another word out, he was unbuckling his pants. Oh…right…You felt your heart recede to the back of your spine. You were never meant for talking, as he put it. Slowly you leaned over, and compliantly opened your mouth the way he liked. Slipping him into inside, he made you gag. You could feel the swell tears in the corners of your eyes. A strong, steady hand pushed you further down until you choked. For the briefest of moments, he gently fingered through your hair before snatching it in between his bony fingers…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me requests on tumblr @daddyissuesfor-ricksanchez !!


End file.
